Darkened Ages
by Nemmey
Summary: Russia is going to do it, he's finally going to make everyone become one with him! He tried asking, that of course didn't work, the only way he could actually make the nations become one with him is by force…bringing out another world war, a third one! Some join others fight back what is the outcome of all of this?
1. Prologue

Summary: Russia is going to do it, he's finally going to make everyone become one with him! He tried asking, that of course didn't work, the only way he could actually make the nations become one with him is by force…bringing out another world war, a third one! Some join others fight back what is the outcome of all of this?

Warnings: Blood and Gore and…some pairings may pop up.

Rating is M mostly because of violence and Roma-Chan's mouth.

* * *

Prologue: Italy held in a breath as he walked by a rotting carcass, flinching every now and then as he heard bombs drop from a far. Quickening his steps, Italy carefully weaved his body around tree branches and thorn bushes being very careful not to trip and fall over the old tree roots that stuck out of the ground.

Walking around the pasta loving nation looked around the forest he was in, he was supposed to meet his brother here but Romano was nowhere in sight. Taking a deep breath, Italy rested his back on a tree trunk and slid to the floor as he patiently waited for his older brother. Italy never liked being alone but he was sort of used to it now, everyone had a job to do including him so he understood that he couldn't be with his friends and family all the time but that sinking feeling of being alone never left his system.

"Fratello, are you there?" Italy's head shot up "R-Romano?" shakily standing up, Italy slowly walked to where the voice was coming from, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his older brother in the distance.

"Romano you're okay!" The younger cried running over to the elder and giving him a big bear hug. The annoyance on Romano's face quickly vanished when he felt his brother shaking, with a sigh he wrapped his slender arms around his brother's middle returning his hug "it's okay Fratellino, I'm her now" pulling away, Romano kissed his brothers forehead then took his hand.

"Come on, Spain and Potato licker are waiting for us." Italy chuckled at the nick name for Germany it seemed like his brother would never be able to say 'Germany' and was only capable of calling him 'potato licker' or 'potato bastard' and his personal favourite 'the potato who cried wurst!' Italy knew he shouldn't be encouraging his brother but sometimes the names Romano came up with were so ridiculous he couldn't help but just giggle.

Following his brother into an empty field that was once covered in flowers, Italy smiled when he saw Germany and Spain standing next to a helicopter. "Okay bastards let's get a move on while commie bastard is busy destroying the place!" The two other nations nodded then helped the Italians on bored, once on Italy's eyes widened when he saw Finland and Sealand but no Sweden, which was odd since Finland was always with Sweden especially in the toughest times. Deciding not to press on the topic Italy sat next the window not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

As soon as the helicopter was in the sky the younger Italian couldn't bear to look out any more. His once proud country was now down in ashes and smoke, everything he ever knew was gone. His home was now ruined and he couldn't go back, with a shaky sigh the small nation rested his head on his older brother's shoulder falling into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know this isn't much but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I want to become a better writer and that can't happen if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Oh! Don't be afraid to tell me about the spelling and grammar errors, I will try and fix them as best as I can!

For now Hasta la Pasta!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I realized that I didn't do this last chapter but I might as well do it now…I do not own Hetalia because if I did Prussia would be in it more. HE IS AWESOME!

Alfred paced back and forth fiddling with Texas now and then, he was sort of…kind of…okay he was BIG TIME worried. Germany and Spain had volunteered to go and collect the other country's that had sent out SOS signals and the Hero couldn't help but be worried, what if Ivan got a hold of them THAT would be BAD. Letting out a soft sigh the American stopped pacing and sat down in a chair nearby, he was currently in the meeting room where all the country's had their world meetings…well used to have their world meetings.

Once the war broke out Russia had attacked every other continent but North America, the nation found that strange. Why wouldn't the Russian attack him? He knew the commie hated him, so why wouldn't he attack him? That brought up another subject, why wouldn't the Russian attack the second biggest country out there? When his brother had told him that he hadn't received one single threat from the Russian he was absolutely surprised.

The American never liked to admit it but his brother made a way better ally then he did. He was a good fighter, very trust worthy, and had a well-trained army (which he found strange since the Canadian never liked violence.) So why didn't the Russian want to take over Canada or even want to become allies with the nation? He found the whole situation odd but he didn't question it and neither did the others.

Most of the nations had filed into America leaving their homes behind. Of course no one wanted too but they had no choice, they couldn't stay in their homes any longer. Even if they wanted to stay in their homes their bosses wouldn't let them, why? He didn't know but what he did know was that they had to come up with a plan and had to do it fast.

"America?" Turning his head towards the door, the burger lover slightly smiled when he saw who was calling his name. "Hey Prussia, what are you doing here?" The Prussian smirked then walked over to where the American was sitting, "I could ask you the same question." Alfred's smile vanished, "I was just thinking…" Prussia pulled up a chair and sat in front of Alfred resting his arms on his knees. "Thinking? Thinking about what?" Alfred just shrugged his shoulders making the Prussian raise an eyebrow "what's that supposed to mean?"

Alfred shrugged again not really paying much attention to the albino in front of him and of course the Prussian did not like that. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Al, Al, Al, Ally-" this caught the Americans attention "Ally?" Gil chuckled "I see that the awesome me has your attention now" it was more a statement then a question. Alfred cheeks slightly changed colour, "I'm sorry it's just…" Gilbert raised an eyebrow "it's just what?" Al sighed "I'm just thinking about Germany and Spain, I hope there okay." Prussia smiled "so you're worried?" Alfred puffed his cheeks out in annoyance "bro I am not worried, Hero's do not get worried!"

Prussia let out one of his signature laughs "of course and I the awesome Prussia is not awesome!" Alfred let out a little sound of annoyance but bit his tongue. Knowing if they kept this up he would blow and he wasn't in the mood for that. "Why did you come in here anyway?" Prussia stopped laughing and flashed America one of his winning smiles, "to stop your worrying of course! Spain and West came back from their little mission with some other countries…and Sea land." America chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Prussia's hand the American stood up and rushed out of the meeting room surprised Prussian in tow.

Italy grinned at the rag tag group of nations that were surrounding him, it wasn't everyone and it sort of bothered him. Japan was there which he was grateful for because Japan was one if his closest friends. England was there, China, Austria, Greece, Switzerland, Denmark, and even a floating bear was there also! It made him wonder where everyone else was, were they allies with Russia? Or maybe even captured by him? Or maybe still out in the world hiding, they all knew the more they fought back the more Russia would destroy their home. It wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth the pain and the torture of their people.

"Ve~ Ciao everyone!" He said happily not as happily as he would have but happy enough to hide the worry in him. The rest of the nations smiled and gave him a little wave but the floating bear seemed confused and gave him a weird look. "Who are you?" "I'm Italy!" The little white bear didn't seem to care though and just went back to munching a pancake it was holding earlier. Italy just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the other nations.

"Is that everyone?" England asked Germany who seemed to appear out of nowhere, "yes these are all the nations that sent out SOS signals" Germany gestured to the Italian brothers, Finland, Sea land, and Norway who they picked up along the way. England didn't seem happy, he wasn't mad but he _was _worried "where is everyone?" England asked mostly to himself then to others in the room "I don't know but I hope there all okay." America said appearing randomly with a certain Prussian in tow.

England sadly smiled at the younger nation "I hope so too…" The room fell deathly silent no one knowing what to say next, "so…what now?" Prussia asked the silence was seriously getting to him, "We find the rest of the nations and bring them here." Germany concluded "what do we do when we find them?" Switzerland asked wanting to hear the rest of Germanys plan, "we figure out how to take Ivan and his armada down but it won't be easy. We need a precise and planned out plan or else everything will go to hell."

England nodded some sort of plan already forming in his head, "Now that we have that figured out, we need to start thinking of where we should search." The island nation received a lot of strange looks, "what do you mean aru?" China asked hugging his little panda close to his chest, "Russia's army is everywhere and sneaking around is hard to do with a gun pointing at every corner." "If that's so how would the other country's get around?" Austria asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "They would probably hide in the last place anyone would look and that would be…" "-CANADA!"

Everyone stared at the American, then all at once, "where? What kind of beer do they have?" "who the fuck is Canada?" "Canada? Is that a kind of cat?" "Is Canada a kind of gun?" "Ve~ is it a new pasta!?" The 'invisible' Canadian sighed he knew this was going to be a very long night.

Russia stood in front of a window staring out at the snowy white abyss. His plan was working, everything was going according to plan he just needed one more thing... "I hope you like this brother, I did most of this for you." Russia turned around only to come face to face with Belarus, giving her one of his childish smiles the Russian tried ever so hard not to cower in terror. "Ah yes, I couldn't have done this without you Belarus and I thank you for that." Belarus smiled at the complement her eyes beaming with pride, "I would do anything for you brother!" Russia childish smile turned into a sly one, "anything?" Belarus nodded ecstatically.

"Well you see…I want something but getting this thing will be very hard to do." Belarus put on a determined face showing her brother that she was ready and would jump off a cliff if she needed too. "I want you to get America," Belarus frowned "why do you want that Bastard?" Russia smirked "You have your reasons and I have mine," Belarus wasn't happy about this but hesitantly agreed.

"Anything for you brother…"


End file.
